sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Street, U.S.A.
Main Street, U.S.A. ' is the first "themed land" inside the main entrance of the many 'Disneyland'-style parks operated or licensed by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Main Street, U.S.A. (except in Tokyo and Shanghai) has a train station above the entrance, while the park's centrally located castle stands at the end (at Disneyland and in Hong Kong, Sleeping Beauty Castle; at the Magic Kingdom and in Tokyo, Cinderella Castle; in Paris, Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant; in Shanghai, Enchanted Storybook Castle). The area closest to the entrance, usually just past the train station, is called Town Square. At the far end of main street, around and in front of the castle is called, The Hub or Central Plaza. Town Square is home to City Hall, in which the Guest Relations office is located. Further along Main Street, the names painted in the windows on Main Street serve as credits for some of the many people, Imagineers and others, who contributed in some way to the creation of Disneyland. Largely they appear as fictional businesses (gyms, realtors, dentists), and they often refer to a hobby or interest that the person honored. Ub Iwerks's window, for example, refers to his prowess with cameras. For Disneyland's 50th anniversary, on July 17, 2005, a first-story window on each Main Street was unveiled with a dedication to all the cast members (employees) who had worked for Disney throughout the years. The streets are paved with resilient asphalt, a type of asphalt containing rubber, to prevent aching of feet. In July 2015, Disneyland expanded their Main Street U.S.A. with a Main Street Arcade in honour of their 60th anniversary. The Hub is a plaza area in front of the castle at the end of Main Street. Here, one will find the entrances to most of the lands at the Magic Kingdom style parks. Usually, from left to right, a person will find the entrances to: Adventureland (or similar area); Frontierland (or similar area. At The Magic Kingdom, the entrance will be to Liberty Square which almost acts as a time traveling area from the 20th century of a U.S. "main street" to the 18th century of Liberty Square to the Wild West feel of Frontierland); Through the castle, at all parks one will find Fantasyland (there will usually be a side entrance to the land as well as the castle entrance); and to the right will usually be Tomorrowland (or similar area). Disneyland .]] Inspired by Walt Disney's hometown of Marceline, Missouri (as in the film ''Lady and the Tramp), Main Street, U.S.A. is designed to resemble the center of an idealized turn-of-the-20th-century (c. 1910) American town. According to Harper Goff, who worked on Main Street, U.S.A. with Walt, he showed Walt some photos of his childhood home of Fort Collins, Colorado. Walt liked the look, and so many of the features of the town were incorporated into Main Street, U.S.A. Another significant source of inspiration for the Main Street, U.S.A. concept came from the Henry Ford Museum & Greenfield Village, which Walt Disney visited twice in the 1940s.The Henry Ford – Walt Disney Visits Henry Ford's Greenfield Village Walt Disney said, "For those of us who remember the carefree time it recreates, Main Street will bring back happy memories. For younger visitors, it is an adventure in turning back the calendar to the days of their grandfather's youth." Above the firehouse in Town Square at Disneyland is Walt Disney's personal apartment, fully furnished but off-limits to the public. A lamp is kept burning in the front window as a tribute to his memory, except at Christmas where a small tannenbaum replaces the lamp. It is largely decorated for both Halloween and Christmas. There is a Christmas tree during Christmas Time, and there is a Mickey Mouse jack-o-lantern on Halloween Time, with additional pumpkin ears. In the circular hub in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle, the bronze "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse is surrounded by smaller bronzes of familiar Disney characters, such as Donald Duck and the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. The Main Street Opera House in Town Square is the oldest building in Disneyland. It formerly served as the park's lumber mill between 1955 and 1961. The cannons that are displayed in the center of the square were used by the French army during the 1800s, although they were never fired in battle. The gas lamps that line the street originally came from St. Louis and were bought for $.03 a pound. Partners, sculpted by Blaine Gibson, was added in 1993. During the Halloween season, pumpkin busts for each themed land in the park, except Main Street, are seen around "Partners." It is listed as a real street in the Orange County Thomas Guide. Attractions and entertainment * The Disney Gallery * Disneyland Railroad * The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Vehicles (a narrow gauge tramway with horse-drawn streetcars is part of this attraction ) * Mickey's Soundsational Parade * Main Street Arcade * The Dapper Dans *The Disneyland Band * Disneyland Forever * Halloween Screams * Disney's Celebrate America * Believe... In Holiday Magic Former attractions and entertainment * Bandstand (1955–1962) * Horse Drawn Fire Wagon (1955–1960) (Now parked inside the Fire House on Main Street) * Main Street Shooting Gallery (1955–1962) * Firehouse Five Plus Two (1955–1971) * Horse Drawn Surrey (1955–1971) * Carefree Corner (1956–1985; 1988–1994) * Carnation Plaza Gardens (1956–2012) * Babes in Toyland Exhibit (1961–1963) * Legacy of Walt Disney (1970–1973) * The Walt Disney Story (1973–1975) * Disneyland Presents a Preview of Coming Attractions (1973–1989) * Gift-Giver Extraordinaire Machine (1985) * Dream Machine (1990) * Party Gras Parade (1990) * The World According to Goofy Parade (1992) * Aladdin's Royal Caravan Parade (1993) * The Lion King Celebration Parade (1994–1997) * Dalmatian Celebration (1996–1997) * Light Magic (1997) * Mulan Parade (1998 – October 1999) * Parade of the Stars (2000–2005) * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (2005–2008) * Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years (2005–2009) * Celebrate! – A Street Party (2009–2010) * Disney's Honorary VoluntEARS Cavalcade (2010) * Paint the Night (2015–2016) * Main Street Electrical Parade (1972–1996, 2017) * Together Forever: A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular (2018) * Mickey's Mix Magic (with fireworks) (2019) Restaurants and refreshments * Carnation Café * Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor * Jolly Holiday Bakery * Main Street Market House (sponsored by Starbucks) * Plaza Inn (formerly the Red Wagon Inn) * Refreshment Corner Former restaurants * American Egg House (1978–1983) * Blue Ribbon Bakery (1990–2012) * Carnation Ice Cream Parlor (1955–1997) * Hills Bros. Coffee House & Coffee Garden (1958–1976) * Main Street Cone Shop (2000–2014) * Maxwell House Coffee Shop (1955–1957) * Plaza Pavilion Restaurant (1955–1998) * Puffin Bakery (1955–1960) * Sunkist Citrus House (1960–1989) * Town Square Cafe (1976–1978; 1983–1992) Shops * 20th Century Music Company * Candy Kitchen * Candy Palace * China Closet * Crystal Arts * Crystal Palace * Disney Clothiers, Ltd. * Disneyana * Disney Showcase * Emporium * Main Street Magic Shop * Main Street Pin Shop * New Century Jewelry * Newsstand * Penny Arcade * Silhouette Studio Former shops * Annual Pass Center (2005–2009) * Bank of America (1955–1992) * Bank of Main Street (1992–2005) * Candle Shop (1958–1975) * Card Corner (1985–1988) * Coin Shop (1957–1960) * Cole of California Swimsuits (1956–1957) * Ellen's Gift Shop (1955–1956) * Fine Tobacco (1955–1990) * Flower Mart (1957–1995) * GAF Photo Salon (1970–1984) * Gallen-Kamp Stores Co. (1955–1957) * Gibson Greeting Cards (1955–1959) * Glass Blower (1955–1966) * Grandma's Baby Shop (1955) * Great American Pastimes (1991–1999) * Hallmark Card Shop (1960–1985) * Hurricane Lamp Shop (1972–1976) * Intimate Apparel (1955–1956) * Jemrock Shop (1955–1957) * Jewelry Shop (1957–1986) * Jimmy Starr's Show Business Souvenirs (1956–1959) * Kodak Camera Center (1984–1994) * Mickey Mouse Club Headquarters Shop (1963–1964) * New Century Watches & Clocks (1972–2008) * Patented Pastimes (1990–1991) * Pen Shop (1955–1959) * Polaroid Camera Center (1955–1970) * Ruggles China & Glass Shop (1955–1964) * Story Book Shop (1955–1980) * Sunny-View Farms Jams & Jellies (1955–1957) * Town Square Realty (1955–1960) * Upjohn Pharmacy (1955–1970) * Watches & Clocks (1955–1971) * Wonderland Music (1960–1972) * Wurlitzer Music Hall (1955–1968) * Yale & Towne Lock Shop (1955–1964) * Western Printing Book Shop (1980–1995) Magic Kingdom ]] and Minnie Mouse in the Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade down Main Street, U.S.A.]] Instead of being a replica of a small Midwestern American town, Main Street at Walt Disney World features some stylistic influences from around the country, such as New England and Missouri. This is most noticeable in the "four corners" area in the middle of Main Street where each of the four corner buildings represents a different architectural style. There is also no Opera House as there is at Disneyland; instead there is the Exposition Hall. Main Street is lined with shops selling merchandise and food. The decor is early-20th-century small-town America, inspired by Walt Disney's childhood and the film Lady and the Tramp. City Hall contains the Guest Relations lobby where cast members provide information and assistance. A real working barber shop gives haircuts. The Emporium carries a wide variety of Disney souvenirs such as plush toys, collectible pins, and Mickey-ear hats. Tony's Town Square and the Plaza Restaurant are sit-down restaurants. Casey's Corner is at the end of Main Street and sells traditional American ball park fare including burgers and fries. In the distance beyond the end of Main Street stands Cinderella Castle. Though only 189 feet (55m) tall, it benefits from a technique known as forced perspective. The second stories of all the buildings along Main Street are shorter than the first stories, and the third stories are even shorter than the second, and the top windows of the castle are much smaller than standard. The resulting visual effect is that the buildings appear to be larger and taller than they really are. Main Street is considered the "opening credits" for the Magic Kingdom. Visitors pass under the train station (the opening curtain), and then view the opening credits on the upper stories of the main street buildings. Each window has a business name on it, such as "Seven Summits Expeditions, Frank G. Wells President"; each of these people has a connection to Disney. The windows/credits are ordered as they would be for a movie. In addition to the bronze "Partners Statue" of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of Cinderella Castle; there is also the "Sharing the Magic Statue" of Roy O. Disney sitting with Minnie Mouse near the park's entrance. Surrounding the "Partners Statue" at the central hub are several iconic Disney characters featured throughout the park. These include Minnie, Donald, Br'er Rabbit, Goofy, Chip and Dale, etc. Attractions and entertainment * City Hall * Harmony Barber Shop * Main Street Vehicles (includes: horseless carriage, fire engine, omnibus, and narrow gauge horse-drawn streetcars) * Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom * Town Square Theater * Walt Disney World Railroad * Flag Retreat * Citizens of Main Street * Main Street Trolley Show * Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade *Move It! Shake It! Mouskedanceit! Street Party Former attractions and entertainment * America on Parade (1975–1976) * Main Street Electrical Parade (1977–1991, 1999–2001, 2010–2016) * Mickey's 50th Birthday Parade (1978) * Dumbo's Circus Parade (1979) * Tencennial Parade (1981–1982) * Mickey Mouse Character Parade (1983–1984) * Donald's 50th Birthday Parade (1984) * Mickey's Street Party (January 1985 – 1986) * 15 Years of Magic (1986–1987) * All-America Parade (1987–1988) * Mickey's All-American Birthday Parade (1988–1990) * Disney Character Hit Parade (1989–1991) * 20th Anniversary "Surprise" Celebration Parade/Surprise Celebration (1991–1994) * Mickey Mania (1994–1996) * 25th Anniversary "Remember the Magic" Parade/Disney's Magical Moments Parade (1996–2001) * Family Fun Day Parade (2006–2007) * Share a Dream Come True (2001 – June 2006) * Disney Dreams Come True (July 2006 – 2009) * Dream Along with Mickey (November 2006 - April 2, 2016) * Celebrate a Dream Come True (2010–2014) * Main Street Cinema (1971–1998) * Penny Arcade (1971–1995) * The Walt Disney Story (1973–1992) * SpectroMagic (1991–1999, 2001–2010) * Swan Boats * VMK Central * Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade (2009 – January 2014) * Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009-2014) * Move It! Shake It! Dance & Play It! Street Party (2014-2018) Restaurants and refreshments * Casey's Corner * Crystal Palace * Main Street Bakery featuring Starbucks Coffee * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Plaza Restaurant * Tony's Town Square Restaurant Shops * The Chapeau * Confectionery * Crystal Arts * Disney Clothiers * Disney & Co. * Emporium * Main Street Athletic Club * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Gallery * Uptown Jewelers Tokyo Disneyland during the Christmas Season]] The '''World Bazaar is the alternative of Main Street, U.S.A. It is covered by a glass Victorian-style conservatory roof to shield guests from the Japanese weather. Amongst others, World Bazaar features a 1950s American diner. World Bazaar features the most eateries out of the "Main Streets", with three table service restaurants (four including Club 33). There is also a larger side street called "Center Street" that runs across Main Street which exits on either side into Tomorrowland and Adventureland. This was the first "Main Street" that did not have a train station (the other "Main Street" being in Shanghai Disneyland.) World Bazaar is also home to Tokyo Disneyland's Club 33. Attractions and entertainment * Bicycle Piano * Omnibus * Penny Arcade * Sax Four * Tokyo Disneyland Band * Welcome Flower Band * Zip'n Zoom Guided Tours Former attractions and entertainment * Main Street Cinema * Fire Engine * Horseless Carriage * Sax Five * The Disney Gallery Restaurants and refreshments * Eastside Cafe * Center Street Coffeehouse * Restaurant Hokusai * Ice Cream Cones * Sweetheart Cafe * Refreshment Corner * Great American Waffle Company * Club 33 Shops * World Bazaar Confectionery * Grand Emporium * Main Street Daily * Camera Center * Town Center Fashions * Harrington's Jewelry & Watches * Pastry Palace * Toy Station * Magic Shop * House of Greetings * Silhouette Studio * The Disney Gallery * Disney & Co. * The Home Store Disneyland Park (Paris) This street is themed slightly differently from the others; the decor is more 1920s than turn-of-the-century, though the buildings are almost identical to those in Florida, with influences from the flapper and ragtime eras and an emphasis on baseball culture and the rise of the automobile. Instead of horse-drawn trolleys and Victorian vehicles, plans originally featured trams to fit with the 1920s theme, but were scrapped. Also, due to often cold, rainy weather in the area, the Imagineers compromised and offered covered walkways on either side of Main Street called "arcades". There is the "Discovery Arcade" on the side closest to Discoveryland, and the "Liberty Arcade" on the side closest to Frontierland. These provide access to all of the shops along the length of Main Street, while giving shelter from the weather. They also provide a passageway when the street is crowded during parades and fireworks. Attractions and entertainment * Disneyland Railroad – Main Street Station * Horse-Drawn Streetcars ( narrow gauge tramway) * Main Street Vehicles * Liberty Arcade * Discovery Arcade Restaurants and refreshments * Walt's – An American Restaurant * Plaza Gardens Restaurant * Casey's Corner * Victoria's Home-Style Restaurant * Market House Deli * Cable Car Bake shop * Cookie Kitchen * The Coffee Grinder * The Ice Cream Company * The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlour Shops * Plaza East & West Boutiques * The Storybook Store * Ribbons & Bows Hat Shop * The Bixby Brothers * Emporium * Dapper Dan's Hair Cuts * New Century Notions, replacing Town Square Photography as of 1 August 2014. * Boardwalk Candy Palace * Disney Clothiers, Ltd. * Main Street Motors * Harrington's Fine China & Porcelains * Disneyana Collectibles * Lilly's Boutique * Disney & Co. Hong Kong Disneyland located at the Town Square of Hong Kong Disneyland]] Inspired by the main street in Disneyland, the buildings of this Main Street are almost identical to those in Anaheim. Like other main streets, Hong Kong Disneyland's Main Street, U.S.A. serves as the entrance of the park. Plans originally featured a restaurant under the Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad station, but were scrapped due to budget reasons. The decor is 20th-century small-town America from about the years 1890–1910. Though being very similar to Anaheim's main street, the story of this street is heavily influenced by European immigrants. Plaza Inn has the same exterior design as the one in Anaheim but its theme is about a wealthy American couple who traveled to Hong Kong, fell in love with its culture and cuisine, and returned to create a classical English eatery filled with all the decorations they collected on their journeys. The Market House Bakery was founded by a Viennese pastry chef who brought some of the world's most famous desserts and coffee cakes from the Austrian imperial court. Instead of using stone as the major building material like other main streets, Main Street at Hong Kong Disneyland was built mainly of wood, which is rare in Hong Kong. There are no horse-drawn streetcars on this street, although tracks for the streetcars can be seen from early conceptual arts. In early August 2008, The Disneyland Story presenting How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong was closed. It was re-themed to Art of Animation on August 31. On January 21, 2011, a new shop named Center Street Boutique was opened. On August 21, 2012, a new shop named Victorian Collection was opened, between Emporium and Centennial Hall. Attractions and entertainment * Animation Academy * Art of Animation * The Annex * "Disney Paint the Night" Nighttime Spectacular * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad - Main Street Station * Main Street Entertainment * Main Street Vehicles * Meet Chip and Dale in Main Street * Meet Daisy at Town Square * Meet Donald at Town Square * Meet Duffy and Friends at Main Street Cinema * Meet Goofy in Main Street * Meet Mickey and Minnie at Town Square * Meet Pluto in Main Street Past attractions and entertainment * The Disneyland Story presenting How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong (2005–2008, re-themed as Art of Animation) * The Dapper Dans (2007–2008) * Main Street Haunted Hotel (2007-2011) * Turtle Talk with Crush (2008) * Mickey's House (2008–2009) * High School Musical: LIVE! (2008–2011, re-themed as Lightning McQueen "LIVE"!) * Tinker Bell’s Pixie Dusted Castle (2010–2011) * "The Magic Continues" Preview Gallery (2011) * Lightning McQueen "LIVE"! (2011) * Graves Academy (2012–2014) * Monsters University Administration Building (2013) * "Disney In The Stars" Fireworks (2005–2018) * Royal Princess Garden (2017–2019) * Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique (2017–2019) Restaurants and refreshments * Market House Bakery * Main Street Corner Cafe * Main Street Market * Plaza Inn * Popcorn, Cotton Candy, Frozen Lollipops Cart * Sandwiches, Coffee Corner Shops * Castle View Gifts * Centennial Hall * Center Street Boutique * Emporium * Flower St. Boutique * Main Street Cinema: My Journeys with Duffy * Main Street Sweets * Silhouette Studio * The Curiosity Shop * Town Square Photo * Town Square Sundries * Victorian Collection Former shops * Crystal Arts * Midtown Jewelry * Newsstand Shanghai Disneyland Mickey Avenue, the entrance of the Shanghai Disneyland Park, is the park's equivalent to Main Street, U.S.A.. The area is inspired by the personalities of Disney cartoon characters such as Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Chip 'n' Dale, as well as Disney films including, ''Ratatouille'', The Three Caballeros, and Lady and the Tramp. Avenue M Arcade, the largest gift shop in the park, is modeled after the Carthay Circle Theater. The Storytellers statue, which depicts a young Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse, is located at the end of Mickey Avenue and in front of the Gardens of Imagination. Attractions and entertainment * Mickey's Film Festival * Meet Minnie Mouse and Friends * Shanghai Disneyland Band Restaurants and refreshments * Il Paperino * Mickey & Pals Market Café * Remy's Patisserie Shops * Avenue M Arcade * Carefree Corner * Sweethearts Confectionery * Whistle Stop Shop See also * Rail transport in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts * Tony Baxter References Category:1955 establishments in California Category:1971 establishments in Florida Category:1983 establishments in Japan Category:1992 establishments in France Category:2005 establishments in Hong Kong Category:2016 establishments in China Category:Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Heritage streetcar systems Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Horse-drawn railways Category:Horse-drawn trams in operation Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Main Street, U.S.A. Category:Rail transport in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Themed areas in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Tokyo Disneyland